


Dark Prince: Oblivion

by injeolmisomimi



Series: Dark NCT Dream [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeolmisomimi/pseuds/injeolmisomimi
Summary: After Donghyuck was sent to another time, a stranger with seagull eyes tries to get him back on his feet





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle, Lee Donghyuck, former best friend of Prince Jeno, found himself on an unfamiliar place. Some place he never knew existed


	2. New Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap on what happened

Previously on Dark Prince:  
 _"Jeno!" Renjun exclaimed  
As Jeno opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Renjun, so close to tears.  
"I'm okay, Junie, it's fine." Jeno consolled the smaller. Jeno immadiately got up and focus on finding the light subtly. He saw some of them behind Donghyuck.  
He played with the lights which startled his opponent. Scared, Donghyuck began shooting uncontrollably. Most of the shot damaged the shield.Now that the shield Huang lei made is damage, everyone panic. In the midst of everything,there's something nobody of them seemed to realize, but Huang Lei passed down some of his powers on a young Renjun that he was taking care of. This power is so powerful that neither Jeno nor Huang Lei could control him.  
Anger building up inside Renjun as he watched his boyfriend and his butler get hit after hit everytime Donghyuck attacks them.  
Suddenly, there's power coming out of him and panics.  
"Jeno! What do I do? Help me!" Renjun exclaimed. But before Jeno could answer, a blinding light surround the whole building.  
Donghyuck also panics.  
And then........  
Lee Donghyuck vanished in front of them_

**Present Day: Vancouver, Canada year 2040**

In the peaceful city of Vancouver, a light coming from the sky disrupted the peace. Some might say it was a meteor, while others say it's a plane crash survivor who got out before the crash. But no one expected a teen coming down from the sky.  
Donghyuck woke up on the ground, just below the city fountain. He tried to look around, but everything hurts. So he decided to stand up slowly and look around with just his eyes. Wondering where he was, he explores the unfamiliar place. He dowsn't know why people are staring at him weirdly and asked himself, "Where am I?"


	3. Unfamiliarity and Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck accepts his fate and found a new life

Weird looks never phased Donghyuck but the overall look of the place he got thrown in.

He's lost but he knows he need a place to stay. Luckily, there's an empty house nearby. Probably abandoned. He went inside and found out that the place is complete with furnitures and a little stock of food. 

"This will do. Nobody is here anyways." Donghyuck said while looking for the bedrooms.

After deeming that no one really lives in the house, he made himself home. Donghyuck's stomach grumbles and he stood up to make himself dinner.

He decided to watch television. Wanting to learn about human life. He realize he needed to get a job if he wants to keep the kitchen full.

Luckily, he found a piece of paper. It's a resumé. Another paper was found beside it. A clean paper.

He copied the resumé and decided to apply for a job tomorrow. For now, eating his already cold dinner and went to bed.


	4. Wrong Foot Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met at a bad setting

Mark Lee is what you can call a typical Canadian. But unlike others, he's still have his Korean traits at heart. It was the one that sets him apart from other Canadian-born Asians.

He's passionate, hard working and polite. That's why he never went to work or school late.  
Mark was walking down the street. where his work is located when somebody bumped into him.

At the same time:

Lee Donghyuck went out of the house early to go job hunting and was hired after 2 attempts of finding a job. Back at home, he found some money so now he's looking for a grocery store(A/N: If you're wondering why he got a house for himself, some food in the cupboard, complete with furnitures and even some stash of money, is because, the previous owners went on a holiday and got killed there so no one owns the place anymore). He's not looking at where he's going so he bumped into a stranger.

"Hey! Watch where you're going", the stranger exclaimed

"wow! So it's my fault now? You're not looking at where you are going!", Donghyuck argued.

Mark looked at his phone and found out he's 5 minutes late for work. His boss won't be too happy with his now tainted record thanks to the cute, sassy stranger.

Knowing he won't be getting an apology from the cute stanger anytime soon, Mark left pissed. Both from the unapologetic cutie and him being late for work.

"What is wrong with him" Donghyuck/Mark whispered before walking on different direction. Let's not hope they won't cross paths ever again(though, I doubt that).


	5. Can I Have Some Eggs? You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second time that day, they have encountered each other

After he found the grocery store, Donghyuck bought everything he need. He's now walking back home and hauled the groceries in the kitchen and proceed to stack them.

He then made a simple dish as his dinner and ate his dinner in the kitchen island. Nothing much happened except looking for a school. After all, he's still young and needed to learn for him to survive the human world.  
He went to bed after that.   
#

Mark lives near his workplace, a reason why he prefers walking as his means of getting to where he needed to be.

He lives alone because his family went back to Seoul to live permanently but he stayed, not wanting to miss the opportunity to live independently, thus the job he's been keeping for a few years now.

He wanted to make himself some ramyun with eggs but he soon realize, he's out of eggs. He can't go to the store because it closes early.

He found light next door. It must be the owner, back from their extended vacation. Not wanting to go to bed hungry, he went next door and asked for eggs.

Mark went next door and knocked. He's prepared to ask but words got stuck as he realize who his neighbor was. It was the guy who bumped into him earlier and didn't apologize.

"You again? Are you stalking me?", they both said.

"What? You wish. I live here." Donghyuck said.

"Really? I live next door all my life and not once I saw you . You're lying."Mark accused.

"I'm not! I just moved in yesterday." Donghyuck explained.

"Well what happened to the owner of the house?" Mark asked.

"I don't know" Donghyuck sighed. It wasn't like he met the previous owner prior to him time travel.

"Well, I guess we're neighbors then," they both realized.

Mark remembers why he's outside late.

"uh, can I have some eggs? I ran out and the stores are closed already." Donghyuck just stared at him and fetch some eggs from the fridge and wordlessly gave it to Mark then closed his door.

Not realizing what happened, he shrugged and brought back the eggs and made his dinner. Both fell asleep after.


	6. School+Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

Next day came and Donghyuck gets up and prepares himself as it's his first day of work.

He hurriedly went out of his house and went to work.

The day passed and it's time to head out. While walking, he saw on a bulletin board, a poster about the nearby school's enrollment.

Though he can't visibly use his powers, he secretly procured a pen and paper and copied it.  
He went home and made a simple rice and fried fish as his dinner that night. He got the paper from his bag and made a fake record for him to enroll himself and went to bed.

He made a mental note to ask his manager from work, a change in his shift schedule once school starts. He also prepared everything as he's going to enroll at the nearby school.

Tonight he dreamt of a certain ramen haired hottie. Wondering why he dreamt of a person he got to talked only twice and the first time is more of an argument rather than talking.


	7. Reconcillation and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's unlucky he forgot his keys and got locked up on his own house

After their last encounter, they fell back into their own routine of both going to work(separately), buying school supplies one at a time(seriously, it takes time to get the supplies you really want), going home, eat dinner and sleep.

A few days before school starts, something has changed. Mark forgot his house keys and it's late. He tried to think of almost every solution possible(except tearing down his door) but to no avail. He locked himself out, he's tired and hungry. Just his luck.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck is coming home from work and found Mark sitting on his porch like a homeless person. Lowering his pride is the hardest thing to do but he did it. He invited Mark inside his house.

There's a long, awkward silence until Donghyuck broke it by lowering his pride(again) and said, " I'm sorry for bumping to you that day. This is actually the first time I went on another place and I wasn't looking where I was going"

After a long silence, Mark answered, "It's okay. We've gotten into a wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Mark"

Donghyuck laughs at that but said, "Hi, I'm Donghyuck, let's start over and be friends"

The moment was interrupted by their grumbling stomachs.

Donghyuck excused himself.  
While making his and Mark's dinner, Donghyuck thinks things aren't so bad at all.

A short while after, Donghyuck went out of the kitchen with steaming bowls of food and they started digging.

"This is really good", Mark compliments.

"Thank you", Donghyuck replied.  
Mark volunteered in washing the dishes as a sign of his gratitude.

Now it's time for bed and Donghyuck showed him one of the rooms for Mark to sleep on.

They went to bed separately while thinking about each other. That must be the most peaceful sleep they had for a while.


	8. Intruder Alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad case of mistaken identity.....

Things are going well with Mark and Donghyuck. Thier friendship is quite good considering they just met a month ago and became friends not too long ago.

As for their works, it also goes quite well. As Mark's work knows when to change his shift as well as Donghyuck whose shift got ajusted as per his request.  
They still see each other at school which surprised both of them but glad that they have each other as friends.

As Donghyuck's shift ends, he's lounging in front of the television. Though the human   
invention of entertainment is good, nothing beats Nighlock Kingdom's entertainment, torture.

Some intruders smashed his door and demands him money. Denying he has what he should be 'owed to them, the intruders got angry. Thinking that Donghyuck is the son of the owner's house, they tried beat the hell out of him.

Tried, is the keyword because as soon as they raised their hands, they were being beaten up by a teenager.

Occupied, they didn't notice Donghyuck who went to get the phone and called the police.  
Not even 5 minutes later, the police arrives and arrested the trespassers which turns out, were actually loan sharks.

Worried, Mark rushed into Donghyuck's side, "Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine. You came just in time. Thank you" Donghyuck said.

Mark calmed down for a bit but there's still worry in his eyes. Donghyuck tried to assure him he's fine but Mark was not having it.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you some self defense." Mark determinedly said.

"What?!" Donghyuck exclaimed.

Oh boy, if only Mark knows who is he dealing with, he won't ask that ridiculous suggestion. But for the sake of his cover, Donghyuck decided to humor Mark and said,"Okay" unenthusiastically.


	9. Self Defense Training(sort of)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Defense? Make way, Fighter Donghyuck is coming for you

A few hours after the attack, Mark and Donghyuck are inside a boxing gym. Donghyuck doesn't undertand the need for self defense when he's a supernatural being.

Oh yeah, that's right. He said yes last night. And now, here we are, at a smelly gym. Trying to learn some self defense.

They started with a simple warm up. Followed by basic stances. If you're wondering why it's boxing is because chances of surviving an attack when there's no weapon you can use is slim, so boxing it is.

Mark started the training with a jabbing bag. Using continuos jabs ranging from slow to fast, weak to powerful punches.

Now they were onto a punching bag. This time, he's learning of dodging counterattacks. It goes surprisingly well considering it's their first training day, Mark thought.

Last part of the training is the mock fight. Wherein he has to fight two or more opponents.

Unexpectedly, Donghyuck punched too hard causing him to panic.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you okay?" Donghyuck asked the trainor.

"I'm fine. Wah, you definitely pack a punch. Good job. I think we're finish for the day" he said.

So they packed up and leave separately as they still need to go to work.

Maybe this isn't bad at all.


	10. To Tell The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly. the truth sets you free

Okay, now he's overthinking now. He's sure he's not even using his powers. But he feels like Mark knows about something  
.  
He's trying so hard to conceal his powers. But why doe it feel like Mark saw him using his powers?  
Whatever it is, he needs to tell the truth. He needs Mark to know who he really is. 

So that night, after their shift ends, Donghyuck invited Mark in his house. Mark thought they had plan something and he just forgot about it so he agreed.  
Donghyuck is nervous but he needs to let things out now.

"Mark, I have something to tell you" Donghyuck started

"What is it, Donghyuck-ah? You know you can tell me anything" Mark reassured. Though he knows it's clearly not working as Donghyuck's face looks more nervous than ever.

"I need to tell you the truth about me. My hometown is really not a country but a kingdom. Nighlock Kingdom to be exact. I am a witch and I have powers. I was bad. The reason I got transported here is because my ex/ best friend's boyfriend used his unknown powers on me. I got thrown here by his powers. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Donghyuck said continuously.

There's silence hanging. Donghyuck thought of the worst and felt himself crying. But he tried to held it in.

He heard a shuffling and next thing he knows, Mark is lifting his chin.

"It's okay Donghyuck-ah. I admit, it's something I can't prosses in a few minutes or hours, but I understand. I'm still your friend. Thank you for trusting me." Mark said

"Really?" Donghyuck said, tears brimming am a flash of insecurity can be seen on his eyes.

"Yes, really. Now why don't you clean up and I'll make us some dinner and we can watch a couple of movies?" Mark suggested.

"Okay" Donghyuck replied. And with that, he went to the bathroom to fix himself. Smiling out of relief. The truth really sets you free and he doesn't want to hide anymore. Not to Mark at least.


	11. Assuring Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love that is so fast but not that pace matters

There are things in life that your had to keep as a secret even to your most trusted friend. Especially if that secret involves that particular friend.

These two people are keeping something for themselves. It's their feelings for each other.

If anything, they had learned to trust each other this secret and hope for the best.

They had talked beforehand that they'll just be eating out after work instead of preparing them into one of their homes.

They went to a fast food restaurant and ordered. As a Korean born in Canada, he knows the menu by heart and ordered for Donghyuck as it is his first time in such place.

After they ordered, they sat down on one of the corner booths together with their meals.

They ate their dinner. Donghyuck was in awe of the tasty meal that is served in front of them. Something smeared on Donghyuck's face and Mark wiped it for him.Realising this, they looked away, leaving them a blushing mess.

Mark coughs. He thought this is the perfect time to confess. "Hyuck-ah, I have soemthing to tell you. I like you. Not as a friend but as something more than that. It's okay if you don't feel the same." Mark confessed nervously.

Donghyuck giggled. Mark is so cute.

"I like you too, Markie" Donghyuck replied.

Mark's face lits up but he schooled his expression and asked the most obvious question. "Will you be my boyfriend, Hyuck-ah?"

At that, Donghyuck laughs and Mark's face fell. Deciding to end the torment, Donghyuck replied "Yes"

Next thing that happened is probably the most embarrasing thing ever. But they don't care. Now that they are together, they can conquer anything.


End file.
